How To Mend A Broken Heart
by yuki obsidian
Summary: After the World Championships, Oliver finds out that Enrique's been cheating on him, and Robert's the one who steps up to try and mend the french teen's broken heart. SHOUNEN-AI. ExO & RxO


How To Mend A Broken Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
GENRE: Romance/Drama  
  
PAIRINGS: Enrique x Oliver, Robert x Oliver & possibly more later on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
His deep purple eyes scanned the arena, trying to catch a familiar head of blonde hair but finding nothing. Where had Enrique disappeared to? Here one second and gone the next, that was just like his boyfriend of almost six months. Oliver sighed as he headed for the hallway. Maybe Enrique got caught up in a conversation with one of the other bladers and just forgot about him? It had happened before so he wouldn't be surprised if it happened again. Enrique never meant it of course, he just got distracted easily but once he was finished talking then he always came back.  
  
"Now if I could only find him so we could get out of here..." Oliver muttered to himself, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Enrique's voice, followed by a female's voice. The petite greenette peeked around the corner, seeing Enrique standing with the same two girls that he had been with when he had surprised him in Italy. It was surprising to see them, since Oliver knew they weren't into Beyblading from what Enrique had told him so what were they doing here?  
  
Oliver ducked back into the hall, pressing his back against the wall so he could hear what they were talking about. Since there were still other people milling around in the hallways, he could only catch bits of the conversation between the three Italians. From what he could gather, they were going to spend the day together and do... well, something that he couldn't quite make out... But it didn't matter because Oliver had heard enough. If Enrique was going to spend the day with those two girls, it meant he had lied since he had told Oliver that he was going to go home for the day to take care of a few things that needed to be done. That did -not- include spending time with the same girls that he had been caught flirting with back in Italy! Oliver had already talked to him about it, and he promised that he would never do it again. Showed what the french teen thought as he turned on his heels and headed back the way he came. He couldn't stand to be here a moment longer, not when he knew his -boyfriend- had lied and was possibly cheating on him.  
  
Oliver was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice anyone was around him until he walked right into someone, sending him falling down on his backside with a soft cry.  
  
"Oh Oliver! I'm dreadfully sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," a deep accented voice said, causing the smaller boy to look up into a pair of dark eyes, framed by brilliant purple hair.  
  
"No, it's my fault Robert. I-I should have been more careful," Oliver said, as he looked away, wanting to avoid eye contact so that the older blader wouldn't see the tears in his eyes caused by Enrique. Unfortunately for him, Robert had already noticed them and was now kneeling next to him, tipping his head down to make sure that's what he saw.  
  
"Oliver, are you alright? You seem upset," the danish teen said. He had known Oliver since they were just children, so he could tell that something was wrong, and he already suspicious about what was going on.  
  
"It's noth~..." Oliver started, but he knew that Robert would never buy it. He was an awful liar afterall and there was no point in lying... not when he wanted to be with someone right now.  
  
"It's Enrique..." he admitted quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"What about Enrique?" Robert asked, as he reached out to rub soothing circles on the younger teen's back. Oliver tensed for a moment, before he slowly raised his head, showing Robert the tears that were streaming down his pale cheeks. He bit down on his trembling lip, before he threw himself into his captain's arms, hugging him tightly around the waist as he cried into his shoulder.  
  
"H-he's with those.... those girls again! And he's lying to me and... and... I think... I think he might be..."  
  
"Cheating on you?" Robert suggested, and wasn't surprised when Oliver's sobs got louder and the petite french teen clung to him tighter. "I'm sorry, Oliver, but are you sure that's what you saw? Maybe your eyes were just deceiving you?"  
  
"No... no they weren't. I heard him too. He said... he said he was going to spend time with them, after he told me he'd be busy..." Oliver whimpered, as he pressed his face tighter against Robert's shoulder, as the Dane continued to rub his back soothingly.  
  
"Shhh... it will be alright. Why don't you come home with me, Oliver? Some time away from him will do you good, and I'll take care of you," Robert said, and smiled when he heard Oliver whispered a soft "Oui". He hooked his arms around the french teen's waist, and helped him unsteadily back to his feet.  
  
"Come along... I'll make you forget all about him..." Robert continued, as he kept an arm around Oliver's slim waist, and started down the hall to where his helicopter was waiting for them outside. He'd make Enrique sorry for ever breaking Oliver's heart... by winning Oliver's love for himself...  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, yeah.... I know I should be concentrating on "Let It Be" but I found this fic started and I just had the urge to finish the first chapter. Review if you like, and I will continue. I -do- promise some pretty interesting love triangles and maybe love squares if I decide to give Johnny a more active role. Just tell me what you want to see, if you have any ideas. ^_~ 


End file.
